


lovestory as told in 4 footnotes & a postscript

by potted_music



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_music/pseuds/potted_music





	lovestory as told in 4 footnotes & a postscript

1\. 'Daud will be angry with you,' Farraj said, a moment before Lawrence shot him. (Daud was not).

2\. The making of a hero is a bloody and messy business, as people have to die so the hero could grow. By most, it's considered to be a noble cause to die for.

3\. Foreshadowing (noun): the act of providing vague advance indications; representing beforehand [syn: prefiguration]. (The mentions of their relationship were mostly omitted so as not to give hints about Lawrence's sexuality).

4\. 'It could have been worse,' Daud said, his voice raspy with sand filling his lungs. 'At least we were cast in speaking roles.' He gently wiped blood off Farraj's temple.

P.S. As imaginary characters go, Farraj and Daud lived happily ever after.


End file.
